masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cardinal
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Civilian Outfit: Blonde hair & blue eyes wears narrow and thin glasses, stands at 5’ 10” wears khakis and checkered sweater vests of vibrant colors over a bland gray long sleeve shirt. Though he doesn’t know it Lucas wears these clothes like a piece of armor equal to his super suit. Superhero Costume: A white hooded cowl in a Silver Spandex suit with black V-shaped stripes along the arms and legs. Over his chest, he wears a kevlar vest spray painted silver elbow-length rubber gloves. His Mask is a piece connected to his spandex suit but is round sky blue with a white bar over his eyes that he can see through. Powers Substance Mimicry: He can take on the visual qualities of any object he touches this allows him to seamlessly blend into objects. Impossible Mobility: Both Passive and Active he uses his 10 sec future sight to allow him to scale small building by seeing paths up the building that he could take and warn him of dangers before they happen. Background Pre-Big Team Lucas was raised by his loving family renowned in the field of microengineering and the only child he was doted upon voraciously until he was 16 and terrible car accident struck. When an 18 wheeler hit the three of them leaving Lucas’s father in a coma and without a mother. After the wreck, he was placed in the care of his uncle, Jack Farer, who was his father’s former business partner who without Lucas’s father was forced to close the lab. He took a job as the CFO for Bishop technologies who was starting to advance leaps and bounds ahead of the competition in all major fields of weapons. The perks of working for Bishop led the Farer family into quite an estate. Where Lucas currently works as an intern to his uncle, while working at the copier one day he bumped into one of the other interns a beautiful blonde with who Lucas was quite confused and innamered with as he sorted through his papers when he finally got back to his desk he found that he’d stumbled and taken some of the wrong papers. When he returned to his desk he found some papers detailing some an impending transfer of funds to a foreign country that is embargoed by the U.S. Lucas had to see this for himself, and he couldn’t risk telling his uncle. So that night he went to the at the docks to watch the exchange happen not even quite sure to himself why he was doing it. While watching at the docks he found suits from Bishop importing ancient artifacts from foreign countries. happen he was captured and put him at gunpoint by Harold the security guard for his floor. He tried to come up with a lame excuse for what he was doing there but it didn’t work. This was the first time his powers kicked in he saw that Harold his co-worker shoot him. But he blinked and it hasn't happened yet. He dodges as the bullet ricochets off an exposed pipe and hit Harold instead, the shot caused him to fall and he hit his head and was knocked out. Lucas couldn’t leave him there but he could already hear the sounds of other people coming around the corner. Lucas picked up Harold and started to carry him trying to find a hospital at he found he was able to do it with ease. Harold was twice his size but he weighed almost nothing, but between the tight corridors of the docks storage containment units. He was eventually surrounded. He did he best to hide in a small corner of one of the opened containers but the security guards came in and saw him. So he thought, the security guards looked right at him and turned away. It was then he noticed he’d blended the both of them in with his environment. He was able to use this to escape and drop off Harold at the hospital. It was then he noticed he hadn’t dodged the bullet as well as he thought and that his blood was no longer red but a shade of light blue. Not sure how to handle everything that just happened. He went to his friend T.J. house, whose mother is a nurse and might know something that could help him. But she wasn’t home, it was their anniversary and they’d gone to the mountains for a ski vacation. Lucas has to beg T.J. not to call the hospital and they worked through his mother’s first aid kit to till they were able to sew up the wound. Unfortunately for Lucas, TJ the type to ask tons of questions. He explained what he’d found at Bishop, How he got injured and that he had no idea why he was bleeding blue and that he could tell anyone. It was TJ who first discovered the nanites, using his microscope from his Entomology collection that he’d used when pinning specimens. Not that T.J. or Lucas knew anything about nanities but for some reason, they gave him the superpowers. Post-Big Relationships Phoenix Cardinal found her on one of his operations against Bishop he feels responsible for her. They are currently in a rough patch. Family Franklin Farer In a Coma Jack Farer Uncle & CFO of Bishop Technologies Rachel Farer Aunt Juliet Farer Cousin Friends T.J. Journal Entries Cardinal's Journal Season 4 Category:PC Category:Characters Category:Cardinal